


Take My Hand (take my whole life too)

by SailorSlayer3641



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluffy, Post Season 7, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlayer3641/pseuds/SailorSlayer3641
Summary: Just a sweet and fluffy post season 7 oneshot. How I would like things to go for our new amazing otp.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	Take My Hand (take my whole life too)

Take my hand (Take my whole life too)

Daisy found herself alone, sipping on the last of her champagne. Sounds of laughter fill the backyard where the small reception is taking place. She’s filled with happiness for May and Coulson, but as she stares across the patio, eyes lingering on Sousa as he plays with little Diana Fitz-Simmons, she can’t help but feel a deep well of sadness. May and Coulson have known each other for two decades, and they’ve just now settled down and committed to a life with one another. It makes her hurt for all the missteps and loneliness that her pseudo-parents took to get here. 

It makes her hurt for herself, and the man she’s just starting to realize means more to her than she’s comfortable with. 

The sliding of a chair brings her out of her melancholic reverie, and a warm hand settles on her shoulder. Without thinking, she leans her cheek on it as she continues to stare out across the party.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Coulson prods. 

Taking in a deep breath, Daisy exhales her sigh. She doesn’t want to dampen his night, but she knows he won’t settle until she’s given him something. 

“It took so long for you to get your happy ending.” 

That’s all she says, and she thinks it’s enough to convey all the things she’s feeling. 

Coulson follows her gaze, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. He has easily put two and two together over the past few months as he’s watched Daisy stumble and dance herself around Agent Sousa. 

“You’re wondering if it’s worth it?”

She nods, a hand reaching up for his to pull it down with hers as she turns her body to face him. He’s so happy right now, which should be answer enough to her concerns. The burdened weight of years of sacrifice have lifted from his face and posture, replaced with soft laugh lines and warm eyes. A mist settles over her eyes when she remembers that she had lost him once upon a time before traveling to the past, and fixing that one wrong that cut deeper than all the others. He was flesh and bone once again, and he was happily married with a gold band on his finger. He’ll be able to grow old with May instead of having to watch her die one day. 

“Happiness seems tenuous at best. Our life takes it away so often, why risk it after so many years of not getting to this place?”

“I get it, I do,” he admits. He takes a swig from his bottled beer and sets it back on the table. His fingers fiddle with the bottle wrapper as he gathers his thoughts. 

“We took a long time, and yeah, sometimes I wished we hadn’t. I wish we’d figured things out sooner, but I have to believe that it gave us the foundation we need to make it last, that otherwise we would have started something we couldn’t finish.”

“You know more than anyone what I’ve lost. I know what _you’ve_ lost. I don’t know if I can survive losing someone else.”

The smallest tear squeezes out as she admits her fears. Coulson wipes it away immediately, and then tucks a few stray hairs behind her ear. 

“You can survive anything. You’ve always been capable of so much more than you know. It’s the very reason you deserve your own happiness. I know you’ll get it one day, because there’s no one that deserves it more than you...except maybe a displaced WWII veteran,” he pauses with a soft chuckle as he glances back at the dark-haired man shuffling a toddler around on his feet.

Mirth fills his eyes as he returns his gaze to Daisy, her face burning red while she pointedly stares at the ground. 

“And when you do, you’ll know. The bones will be good, and the time will be right. Every couple is different. Your happy ending might be a lot closer than you think.”

Daisy scoffs.

“Nice. Subtle.” 

Coulson gives her that dad look. 

“People arrive, so we celebrate, and people leave us, so we grieve. We do what we can with the time in between,” he pauses and gives her a knowing look. “For a sentient chronicom, Enoch understood the crux of humanity. Life can’t be just the things we lose.”

“I’ll try to keep an open mind,” she begrudgingly acquiesces. 

He looks mollified as he leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. She’s reminded of how lucky she is to have him back in her life, to have someone who cares enough about her wellbeing to have this conversation. As they sip their drinks under the night sky, she thinks back on their first night of freedom at the rundown motel after Hydra was exposed. Even then, with half of a chocolate bar, he was trying to take care of her. Not for the first time, she wonders what her life would have been like, and what choices she would have made if she had had a father figure like Coulson in her life all along. Would she have chosen people like Myles and Ward?

She does know that Daniel’s unlike anyone she’s met before, and she doesn’t just think it’s because he’s a man out of time. There’s a goodness and steadfastness that is woven through him like the suits he still insists on wearing. Somewhere in there is a joke about how girls fall in love with men like their fathers. There are a lot of differences between Daniel and Coulson. There are also a few similarities. Apparently Daniel is the original Agent Suit, and apparently he also likes to take care of her. After going through countless time loops that proved over and over the type of man Sousa is, she’s doing her best to accept the help, and maybe let down her defenses a little bit. But accepting help is one thing, and jumping heart first into a relationship is another. They’ve barely been able to catch their breath since defeating the chronicoms, much less have any time to see if their feelings were more than surface level. 

A small wrapped box is placed in front of her on the table, bringing her out of her conflicting thoughts.

“I got something for the new Director. Something every Director of a super top-secret spy organization should have,” he finishes with a grin, looking so much like the adorable nerd he is. 

“Um...this is your wedding day. I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be the one giving you a gift.” 

Coulson merely shrugs. Daisy starts pulling the string on the wrapping paper.

“It’s also the first day of my life as a civilian.”

She can’t help but laugh as the dark blue paper falls revealing a simple wooden box.

“I don’t think you’ll ever be just a civilian.”

Her wide grin drops from her face when she sees the familiar keys nestled in the now opened box. She looks up at Coulson with wide eyes, words of refusal already in her mouth.

“No, I--” but he doesn’t let her finish. 

“Yes. It’s time to pass the torch. She deserves to keep going on adventures, not sit in my garage,” he insists, closing his hand over hers, folding the keys into her palm. 

****

She watches as Coulson steps in, lifting Diana into his arms, swinging her around in a half waltz. Daniel laughs with his hands on his hips in mock anger. Daisy looks away before she gets caught staring, and instead looks to her phone for a distraction. She flips through her photo album, gazing at candids from the small ceremony. Eventually she lands on the infamous picture of Daniel in an alley from literal decades ago. 

“Looks like I could use a new dance partner.”

In an instant her phone is fumbling out of her hands, falling hard on the patio underfoot. Her face burns red with embarrassment as her brain tries to catch up to what he said. She blindly reaches for the phone while looking up at him.

“Dance partner?”

And she wants to slap herself in the face for her lack of finesse.

Daniel leans down a bit, holding his hand out for her to take.

“Let me try that again. May I have this dance?”

And Daisy doesn’t think she’s ever felt a rush of butterflies quite like that before. No one has ever asked her to dance with them. There weren’t many school dances she actually went to, and all the boys she’s been with before...well dancing wasn’t their style, at least not the kind with soft music and romantic lighting. She’d had a lot of experience with thumping bass, dark rooms, and wandering hands. 

She likes to pride herself on the growth she’s made, the woman she’s become. She wears her independence like a badge of honor, but in that moment staring at Sousa’s hand, she feels young and completely smitten. 

Unprepared. Unprepared is what she is, but it can’t be that different from sparring, right? She’s nothing if not ready for a challenge.

Sousa takes the hand she places in his, and a large grin spreads across his face. It takes her breath away. 

“I don’t exactly know how to do this,” she admits, embarrassed. 

“Do what? Dance? No way.”

Daisy nervously places her hand on his shoulder like she’d seen in the movies, while their fingers spread and squeeze into a firm hold with each other. He feels solid under her touch.

“True story.”

“Well, we’ll just have to fix that. Just follow my feet. When I step back with one foot, follow it with your opposite. When I step to the side, just go with me. When I step forward, you step back.”

“So it is like fighting,” she mumbles mostly to herself. 

“Hmm?”

“Nothing.”

And it’s not so bad after the first couple of awkward shuffles. Eventually they find a rhythm, and Daisy’s surprised to find she’s enjoying the moment. She stops staring at their feet long enough to relax and watch the people around them, her people. She’s lost in thought while staring at Mack and Yo-Yo swaying to the music, arms wrapped tightly together.

Sousa clears his throat. “It was a beautiful wedding.” 

“Long overdue, and exactly what they deserve.”

“You really love them.”

“More than anything. They’re my family.”

“You’re lucky to have them. And they’re lucky to have you.”

“I’m so sorry, Sousa. You must feel so alone,” she responds guiltily.

“I don’t feel so alone. Not right now. It’s hard to feel alone when I’m dancing with a real-life superhero.”

“If I’m a superhero, it’s only because of people like you.”

“People like me?”

“People who save people like me, who follow us into the dark, and pull us back out. People who roll with the punches and have good hearts. Solid people.”

“If I didn’t know any better Director Johnson, I’d say you were still trying to sweet-talk me into the Co-Director position.” 

“That works too.”

Sousa looks at her skeptically before Daisy continues.

“So, what do you say? Ready to accept the position?” 

With that, he is distracted. He chews on his lip in thought.

“You know I want nothing more than to help you, help SHIELD...It’s just hard for me to imagine being that useful in the 21st century. I’m so behind on modern technology and culture. I worry that I’ll be more of a burden.”

Daisy’s hackles raise at his blatant disregard for his worth. 

“You think you’d be a burden? You’re a brilliant detective and strategist. You’re the guy that figured out Hydra’s involvement in SHIELD before anyone else, and was willing to give his life to stop them. You’re the guy that saved me from Nathaniel Malick. You’re the guy who took every time loop in stride and helped me break that time loop. You’re the guy that I…”

Daisy stops herself mid-sentence, almost saying something that she can’t take back. Something she’s too afraid to voice. Sousa looks down at her, hanging on her every word as she pauses. She shakes her head as if to clear it of her runaway thoughts. She decides to go with a much more palatable truth.

“You’re the guy I trust to have my back,” she finishes with a gulp. 

For a moment she thinks she’s gone too far. He’s staring at her intently like he’s trying to crack a code or needle an interrogation suspect. After what feels like an eternity, he finally speaks up. 

“Well, Director Johnson, how can I say no to that vote of confidence.”

She releases a nervous laugh. “You can’t. That’s the point,” she says with a satisfied smile. 

“No, I suppose not,” he says with a twinkle in his eye that she has become increasingly fond of. 

They settle into a comfortable silence as a new song comes on. Neither one of them make to leave the makeshift dance floor, so they drift into the opening tunes of Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling In Love.” 

It’s soft and whimsical, and Daisy can’t help but let her mind wander to the man in front of her. He makes her feel things she doesn’t remember feeling before, not even with Lincoln. She’s hyper aware of how perfectly their hands fit together, and the gentle touch of his fingers on her waist. She has to physically stop herself from leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder, to seek out the comfort she remembers from the barn. She wonders if he would follow her lips willingly just like he had in the time loop.

She thinks he might always look like he stepped out of a classic, black and white, Hollywood film. 

As if he can read her thoughts, he pulls her a little closer, their arms wrapping around each other a bit more than what’s expected of two colleagues or platonic friends, but not quite as intimate as Mack and Yo-yo. She can’t stop the next words out of her mouth, because they’re simply true and pure. 

“This is nice.”

Because it is. It’s so nice, and she’s still struggling to accept that she deserves to feel something this good. 

With a knowing smile, he hums in agreement before gently turning her out, guiding her into a slow spin. When she steps back into his arms, neither one hesitates in drawing in a bit closer. The world is spinning around them, but he’s her only focal point. His kind eyes with slight crinkles, the touch of gray around his temples, the mole just below his Adam’s apple...the softness of his lips.

“You look beautiful tonight.” 

And if that doesn’t take her breath away. When was the last time someone called her beautiful? She’s heard plenty of other adjectives: strong, stubborn, leader...destroyer. She wants to be all those things, and beautiful too. 

“Thank you,” she responds quietly, not quite capable of meeting his eyes.

Then he says her name softly, prompting her to look up. The way he says, “Daisy,” instead of Agent Johnson, the way he’s asking for the answer to a question he doesn’t even know...she’s sure she knows the question.

It probably sounds a lot like, _“Why does this feel so right? Why do your arms feel like home? Would it be alright if I kissed you?”_

And her answer would be, _“Because your favorite people are people like me. Because you’ve held me close before. Please, kiss me again.”_

She never told him about the time loops. She never wanted to take away his free will. But right now she’s ready to tell him everything. She’s ready for a kiss that can never be erased. 

An alarm starts blaring from her wristwatch, and the two of them jump apart. She can see several other members of their team all stop what they’re doing and look to their phones and smartwatches. 

Daisy knows the night is over and duty calls. She’s surprised the whole wedding wasn’t interrupted, but she can’t help but feel angry nonetheless. 

“Want to catch a ride with me?” she asks the suddenly sullen looking man out of time.

His face lights up with a smile, and he gestures to her to walk in front of him. 

“After you, Director.”

She can feel his eyes on her as they make their way to the tables where she picks up the keys to Lola along with her belongings. It doesn’t feel like he’s leering. It feels protective and comforting, just like someone who’s got her back. 

Coulson hugs her tightly, and May wishes them luck as they head out to chase down their next mission. It should feel sad, leaving them behind, but it somehow feels right. They’re her family. They’ll always be there for her, but now it’s time for her to lead, and she has one hell of a right hand to help her out.

As they make their way to the parked car, red and shiny in the moonlight, Sousa can’t help but ask, “What’s an 0-8-4?” 

He must have taken a moment to read the alert sent to his phone.

“It’s an object of unknown origin. Probably alien. Think you can handle it?” she asks, and she can’t help but feel a thrill of excitement for the unknown.

“I’ve traveled 70 years into the future, I don’t think much will surprise me now.”

At that, she laughs out loud as she slides into the car.

“You might be right. Alright, last chance. Sure you want in?”

“Positive. I’m where I need to be.”

The way he looks into her eyes when he says it lets her know he means so much more than just the next mission. 

“That’s good to hear. Now buckle up, I just might surprise you now.”

“I’m counting on it,” he says with an excited grin.

Daisy can feel his stare, even as they rise above the trees, Lola taking flight. Without looking at him, she takes his hand in her own. 

If her cheeks turn red and her heart beats harder, well at least Coulson’s not there to notice it.


End file.
